Amor en el desierto
by ellexlight yaoi
Summary: Fudou Akio es un doncel de 14 años que vive en un pueblo en medio del desierto del sahara, el vive en la pobreza cuidando de su madre enferma, robando para poder sobrevivir, hasta que un dìa es traicionado, pero de esa traición algo nuevo nacera y sera recompenzado.


Hola, este fanfic hace tiempo lo habia subido en amor yaoi y posteriormente en wattpad, pero ahora aconteciendo todo lo que sucede en la plataforma naranja, pues lo subo aqui junto al resto de mis fics. Lo escribi por alla en el 2011, cuando tenia mi fiebre por Inazuma Eleven, pero es que de verdad amo esta pareja, y principalmente, esta historia nacio luego de ver una imagen de Fudou grande con ropas arabes, bueno, sin decirles mas, disfruten el fanfic.

Era el medio día de un día normal en el desierto del Sahara la gente se paseaba por los alrededores del mercado del pueblo, los vendedores gritaban sus ofertas en productos anunciando que su mercancía era mucho mejor que la de sus competidores; los comerciantes ambulantes se paseaban por todo el lugar mientras la gente compraba, otros paseaban, los turistas se resguardaban del infernal calor al que no estaban acostumbrados y los niños de bajos recursos se paseaban por el lugar jugando, otros robando para poder sobrevivir; ese era lo que parecía estar haciendo un joven de 14 años. Huía de sus perseguidores que le gritaban ladrón mientras él se escabullía de estos con una sonrisa burlona y una habilidad impresionante.

-intenten atraparme si pueden-se burló desde lo alto de una de las casas y desapareció ante la vista furiosa de sus perseguidores.

El joven Akio Fudou, un castaño que llevaba el pelo rapado dejando un prominente mechón de cabello sonreía divertido mientras veía entre sus manos la comida que había logrado conseguir, por ese día su madre enferma podría comer algo relativamente decente, sabía que le regañaría por robar la comida pero a él no le importaba mientras ella pudiera recuperarse. Siempre se había maldecido lo débil que había sido de nacimiento, el tener esa condición física, aunque algunos lo consideraban un milagro para él no era así, solo era una especie de carga, algo que no le sacaría ningún beneficio.

Observo el paisaje desértico del lugar donde se suponía que era su hogar, en lugar donde no crecía nada, donde el agua era escasa y un privilegio de los más "aptos", donde el más fuerte se imponía sobre los débiles para poder sobrevivir, ese era un lugar donde había un mísera posibilidad de ser totalmente feliz, él lo sabía bien, pero aun así se había enfrentado al destino, jurando que algún día sería lo suficientemente fuerte, con méritos, con dinero para no tener que robar alimentos nunca más, y darle todos los lujos que pudiera a su madre que tanto había dado por el llegando a enfermar como ahora estaba, era su turno de devolverle el favor. Los chicos que generalmente jugaban con él le saludaron con entusiasmo mientras pasaba por el barrio donde vivía, otros le miraron con miedo por el mal carácter que tenía, a varios le había dado su buena paliza en cuanto intentaron robarle la comida que él también había luchado (y robado) por conseguir. En ese lugar, el hecho de que Akio fuera doncel no importaba, el resto de los varones lo tomaban como un igual, o alguien de temer, estaba prohibido mencionar la palabra "doncel" en su presencia.

Luego de pasar por varios callejones y escaleras, llego a una especie de escondite cubierto de cemento, ladrillos y con telas como puertas, en una especie de cama reposaba una mujer castaña, esta estaba dormida y su rostro estaba pálido, Akio se acercó hasta esta con una mueca de dulzura.

-madre-le llamo, esta empezó a removerse levemente hasta abrir los ojos y sonreírle-

-Akio- expreso-... qué bueno que estas bien

-¡por supuesto!-hablo con superioridad-, es imposible que deje que algo me pase y te preocupe- sonrió-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-mejor- comento, se fijó lo que Akio traía entre sus manos-. Akio ¿qué es eso?

-es comida- soltó sin importarle la reacción de su madre-. Debes comer bien para mejorarte.

-pero Akio no deberías robar cosas-expreso su madre-... no es correcto ¿y si te pasara algo? Con tu condición no puedes...

-madre-le interrumpió-... yo no dejare de ser hombre, que sea un doncel no me impedirá traerte comida para que te recuperes, y en cuando tenga 16 años saldré a trabajar por nosotros, tú te mereces algo mejor a esto-tomo sus manos-. Papa también lo hubiese querido así...

-pero solo no quiero que te ocurra nada-expreso.

Akio sonrió, sabia lo mucho que lo protegía su madre, aun en su condición. Se separó de ella para ir a prepararle algo de comer, necesitaba ser más fuerte para cuidar de su madre, y de él mismo...no se perdonaría hacerla preocupar. Pero la condición que tenía le era muy fácil hacer preocupar a su madre cada vez que salía de ese lugar donde vivían porque ni casa a eso se le podía llamar; suspiro, el ser doncel era según su madre y otras personas una bendición pues su cuerpo podía concebir nueva vida, aunque por eso lo veían como alguien débil o en otras veces lo ponía en el mismo saco de las mujeres, él podría ser delgado pero no se dejaba amedrentar como a las mujeres o a los otros donceles, él tenía su carácter, el no dejaría que ningún hombre se creyera mejor que él solo por ser un doncel, o simplemente porque a este le daba la gana, Akio Fudou no sería tan fácil de domar.

O eso pensó hasta que cierto día cuando escapaba de robar unos alimentos fue apresado y golpeado contra una pared por el vendedor del puesto donde recién había robado la comida, al vendedor le acompañaban otros dos hombres. Detrás de los tres hombres pudo divisar a uno de los chicos a los que había golpeado anteriormente, entonces entro en conciencia, había sido ese chico el que le contó a esos tipos como y cuando robaba, y cuáles eran los lugares que usaba para escapar.

-así que ya no te sientes tan altanero ¡eh maldito ladrón!-vocifero el hombre tirando a Akio contra el suelo, este miro a los tres hombres con resentimientos-. Deberíamos darte un buen escarmiento para que no vuelvas a robarnos-sonrió haciéndole una seña a sus compañeros que se acercaron hasta Akio tomándolo de ambos brazos...

-¡¿qué intentas hacer bastardo?!-Vocifero, miro al chico que lo delato-. ¡TU...! ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!- grito, el otro se encogió de hombros.

-me pagaron bien-menciono mostrando la bolsa de monedas que le habían dado-. Suerte con estos Fudou.

-¡HEY!- miro a sus opresores-, suéltenme, bola de imbéciles-, pero quedo estático cuando este le despojo de golpe su ropa, alzo la vista y les miro, sus rostros mostraban una gran lujuria mientras le veían, esto era lo que su madre temía, y él siempre fue muy imprudente-. ¡S-SUELTENME!-grito intentando zafarse del agarre de los dos hombres.

-no te resistas-murmuro, los otros dos reían mientras comentaban que les dejara hacer algo luego de su turno, Akio se sintió mareado de repente, una de las manos del hombre se pasó por sus labios-, no te dolerá tanto... quizás...-y comenzaron a reír, Akio de la rabia mordió el dedo más cercano a su boca causando que el hombre gritara de dolor al mismo tiempo que respondía con una bofetada que dio con todo hacia su rostro-. ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! Ya vas a ver lo que es bueno...

El hombre comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo mientras Akio fruncía sus labios y cerraba los ojos, nunca pensó que su primera vez podría ser así, algo tan asqueroso como lo que le ocurría, quería gritar por ayuda pero de su boca no salía nada, sus ojos estaban repletos por las lágrimas de impotencia y frustración si tan solo alguien le salvara, pero eso no pasaba así como así, de la nada nadie aparece para salvar a alguien.

-¿¡qué diablos le están haciendo?!-grito una voz cercana, los hombres se detuvieron en seco, Akio observo a su salvador, tratándose de un chico de su misma edad al lado de un hombre mucho mayor que el-. ¡Aléjense de él, no ven que está sufriendo!

Los hombres no se iban a ir así como así pero al ver el rostro amenazador del acompañante del chico más la espada que portaba en un costado y que parecía querer desenfundarla en cualquier momento, salieron despavoridos del lugar.

-¿te encuentras bien?-corrió el chico a auxiliarlo pero solo pudo sostener el peso muerto de Akio que se había desmayado.

***********

Akio empezó a despertar sintiendo una fuerte luz pegando contra sus ojos, poco fue abriéndolos hasta que no pudo evitar abrirlos de golpe incorporándose en la cama, ese lugar no era su casa, nunca sería su casa, era una enorme mansión con lámparas de cristal y paredes pintadas y tapizadas con extrema delicadeza, las sabanas de la cama donde despertó eran tan suave que podía jurar que eran de seda y una muy fina, diablos, era lo único que podía pensar Akio observando el lugar, donde se fue a meter, pensaba. De repente volvieron a sus pensamientos lo que casi le ocurrió ese día, su cuerpo empezó a temblar del asco y la impotencia, por un descuido tan mínimo casi fue violado, no quería recordarlo.

De repente se abrió la puerta dejando mostrar al chico que le había salvado, este sonrió en cuanto lo vio despierto, Akio solo quería que la tierra lo tragara, aunque le había salvado, también le había visto desnudo, sintió su rostro enrojecer, el chico lo miro asustado.

-¡¿te encuentras bien?!-corrió hacia él, tocando su frente, su rostro enrojeció aún más por la cercanía-. ¿Tendrás fiebre? Tu rostro esta todo rojo...

-y-yo...

-iré a llamar a un médico, enseguida regreso-expreso, pero antes que Akio pudiera decir algo el chico salió rápidamente de la habitación, Akio solo pudo observar la habitación vacía nuevamente para luego suspirar.

A los pocos minutos este regreso acompañado de un hombre quien parecía ser el doctor, este reviso a Akio a pesar de sus réplicas, diciendo que estaba bien, pero el chico obstinadamente le dijo que era preferible asegurarse, a lo que Akio a regaña dientes acepto. Luego de que el medico lo revisara, dio como resultado una gran desnutrición en el chico, cosa que no era buena con la condición de doncel que tenía, Akio bufo por lo bajo en cuanto el medico hubo dicho eso, y sin más nada que recomendarle una buena dieta en carbohidratos, se retiró de la habitación. Akio sintió en el la mirada del chico, así que lo enfrento con su singular mirada jade y su rostro de altanería.

-¿tengo monos en la cara?-pregunto pero el chico no se inmuto ante su grosero comportamiento.

-mi nombre es Yuuto Kidou, tengo 14 años, supongo que tu igual-extendió su mano-... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-me llamo Akio Fudou- dijo sin tomar la mano de Yuuto-. Gracias por salvarme de estos bastardos pero debo regresar a casa-y al decir esto intento levantarse pero soltó un grito al cielo asustando a Yuuto.

-¿¡que-que ocurre?!-entraron asustados el hombre que acompañaba a Yuuto hace unas horas y una chica usando un velo rosa y lentes, parecía tener 13 años.

-¡¿qué diablos es esta ropa!?-grito, luego miro a Yuuto quien lo miro sin inmutarse-. ¿Dónde está mi otra ropa y por qué estoy usando algo tan...?-no quiso terminar la frase.

-tu ropa estaba destrozada, y como no teníamos más que ponerte logramos conseguirte una ropa de un amigo mío que es doncel, puesto que la mía te quedaba algo grande-expreso Yuuto-, y descuida, yo no te cambie, mis amas de llave personales lo hicieron...

A la mención de eso, los colores en el rostro de Akio volvieron con intensidad.

-necesito otra ropa- expreso, de repente su estómago sonó pidiendo alimento, Yuuto sonrió divertido y se levantó mirando a Akio este lo miro avergonzado-.

-Haruna, ve con Kageyama-san a buscar algo de comer para ambos, trae más para nuestro invitado-la chica asintió y salió al lado del hombre que al parecer su nombre era Kageyama, mientras tanto Yuuto miro fijamente a Akio-. Perdona si todo esto te incomoda, pero... no podía dejarte así como así, no hubiera sido correcto.

Akio se levantó de golpe, bufando por lo alto ante la atenta mirada de Yuuto, no necesitaba de la compasión de nadie, mucho menos de una persona que parecía estar nadando en dinero, el no necesitaba eso, él era alguien con orgullo.

-gracias por ayudarme-dijo, no podía negarse pues si no fuera por él lo hubieran violado-, pero si estás haciendo esto por lastima prefiero volver a donde me espera mi madre, debe estar muy preocupada...

-¡espera!-le detuvo tomándole del brazo.

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto soltándose de golpe.

-no te vayas- pidió-, es tarde deberías esperar a mañana para irte por lo menos.

-¡no puedo hacerlo!-vocifero-. yo...tengo que cuidar de mi madre enferma, alguien como tú que nunca ha cuidado de alguien y solo ha vivido de lujos no me entendería, eres asquerosa mente rico, no sabes lo que es tener que robar para conseguir comida...

-si lo sé- soltó.

-¿eh?-Akio lo vio confundido.

-Sé que es lo que es robar para sobrevivir, intentar conseguir la manera de alimentar a alguien que amas y que no puede valerse por sí misma, se eso-susurro bajo la muda mirada de Akio, quien no creía lo que Yuuto le decía.

Ese rostro que indicaba que lo comprendía a la perfección hizo pensar a Akio que no estaba mintiendo, su mirada también era sincera, entonces como era que estaba en semejante lugar, no era un sirviente, su ropa y las ordenes que daba como si fuera natural mandar en el lugar le decían que era como el joven amo del lugar, había muchas incógnitas en la cabeza de Akio pero no pudo preguntar nada pues Haruna llego junto a otras amas de llave con la comida para ellos.

-mucho gusto-saludo Haruna ante la mirada de las amas de llaves-, soy Haruna, hermana de Yuuto.

-m-mucho gusto-expreso Akio.

-hermano, me retirare a mi habitación, cene hace unos momentos-miro a Akio-, espero que descanse bien-y dicho eso, se retiró junto a las otras mujeres.

-es una chica bastante amable-comento Akio, Yuuto alzo la vista hacia él.

-mi hermana no se toca-advirtió con aura asesina mientras que Akio reía a carcajadas.

-soy un doncel no me interesan las mujeres- siguió riendo-, no me interesa tu hermanita, puedes bajar la guardia.

-eso está mejor-susurro-...por un momento creí que te gustaban las mujeres, eso hubiera sido lamentable...

-¿eh?-miro a Yuuto, pero su estómago volvió a rugir del hambre, Yuuto sonrió.

-no te contengas-expreso-, puedes comer lo que gustes, estás en tu casa

Akio estuvo a punto de tocar la comida, se sentía desfallecer del hambre pero se detuvo en seco, Yuuto lo miro confundido, con la mirada le interrogo que ocurría.

-debo irme-dijo de repente, Yuuto se alarmo.

-dije que podías quedarte a dormir, es peligroso que salgas de noche-aseguro.

-no puedo quedarme-dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿por qué?-pregunto.

-mi madre está sola y enferma en casa, no puedo comer toda esta comida mientras ella está sola y seguramente con hambre, necesito volver-dijo mientras veía a Yuuto-. Gracias por todo Kidou- Kun pero debo volver con mi madre.

-¿se encuentra muy grave?-pregunto, Akio asintió levemente con pesar, Yuuto reflexiono por unos segundos hasta que una mueca de decisión se formó en su rostro, y tomo a Akio del brazo caminando fuera de la habitación.

-¿h- hey, a donde diablos me llevas?-pregunto.

-Kageyama-san, acompáñenos por favor, vamos a buscar a la madre de Fudou- el hombre asintió y les siguió, Akio no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Yuuto en ese mismo instante.

*******

Yuuto convenció a su padre de dejar vivir a Akio y a su madre en la casa de los Kidou, pues la mujer estaba gravemente enferma; la madre de Akio alego que en el momento que sanara le pagaría todo lo que hicieran por ella, incluso trabajaría para ellos si era necesario, el padre de Yuuto acepto dejando que vivieran en el lugar y en cuanto la mujer sanara trabajara a sueldo dentro de la mansión Kidou, por su parte Akio debería trabajar en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y en trabajos sencillos por su condicen de doncel; al principio Akio se quejó por creer que le estaba llamando débil pero Yuuto le dijo que así era su padre y que le dejara ser, por lo que Akio a regaña dientes acepto, pues bastante estaban haciendo por él y por su madre. El dormiría en la misma habitación que su madre, la cual por orden de Kidou quedaba a unas cuantas puertas de la suya y de la de Haruna, Yuuto le pidió que comiera en su habitación mientras las amas de llave cambiaban las ropas de su madre y le daban algo de comer para luego comenzar con un tratamiento médico. Estando solos por fin pudo preguntar lo que pasaba por su mente desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿por qué estás haciendo esto por mí?-pregunto-. Cualquier otra persona me hubiera dejado a merced de esos bastardos, no hubiera velado por mi o por mi madre...

-porque me recuerdas a mí- susurro luego miro a Akio que le miraba atentamente-, tu eres el espejo de lo que fui en un pasado...

Yuuto le contó que tanto el como Haruna eran huérfanos, sus padres habían muerto cuando aún eran muy niños, tuvieron que luchar por sobrevivir, muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir por intentar conseguir alimento, o por proteger a su hermana de hombres como de los que salvo a Akio, hasta que un momento, el principal guardaespaldas de la familia Kidou junto a líder de la familia de estos, los hallaron en un callejón; Joudo Kidou era un hombre soltero, sin hijos, y al ver esos dos niños en la calle, decidió adoptarlos como sus hijos, tomando a Yuuto como su sucesor al ser varón, y desde entonces habían vivido de ese modo, ellos habían contado con esa suerte, estaba agradecido con su nuevo padre, de que le diera un hogar a él y a su hermana, y aunque al ser su sucesor, también tenía algo de poder que podía utilizar, no por eso olvidaría su pasado y sus orígenes, por esa razón había rescatado a Akio.

-g-gracias, supongo...-no pudo evitar decir Akio volteando el rostro para que Yuuto no viera su sonrojo, este solo sonrió.

-no hay de que-dijo-. De ahora en adelante, están bajo la protección de mi familia, no tienes que preocuparte por el momento de nada

-claro que tengo que de qué preocuparme- alzo la voz-, no dejare que un niño mimado como tú me deje igual, trabajare como un hombre que soy para pagarte el favor que me estás haciendo-expreso.

-tanto mi padre como yo dijimos que no era necesario que trabajaras hasta los 18 años-se apresuró a decir Yuuto, pero Akio se volteó testarudo.

-si quiere trabajar que lo haga-dijo la voz de Kageyama, quien estaba entrando en la habitación-, solo esperemos que no vengas llorando que no puedes soportar el trabajo.

-¡no me subestimen!-vocifero-, no porque sea un doncel deban tacharme de débil, toda mi vida actué como un varón, no cambiare ahora.

-¿al menos usaras la ropa de doncel que mi padre comprara para ti?-pregunto Yuuto.

-si me trae algo rosado o algún color de mujer, te juro que lo quemare-amenazo Akio.

Yuuto empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras Akio refunfuñaba amenazándole con golpearle si no dejaba de reír en ese mismo instante, mientras tanto Yuuto pensaba que las cosas serían mucho más divertidas con Akio como su amigo.

****

Luego de ese día, el tiempo fue pasando, la relación entre Yuuto y Akio fue mejorando con el paso del tiempo, aunque parecían vivir de las discusiones irracionales, cuando alguno de los dos tenía algún problema o inquietud, el otro hacia hasta lo imposible por ayudar a resolver lo que este le aquejaba; parecían inseparables, y puesto que vivían en la misma casa, era habitual verlos jugar futbol hasta altas horas de la tarde en el jardín de la casa o que se quedaran hasta tarde conversando en cualquier parte de la casa menos en la habitación del castaño de ojos rojos, pues esa era la regla que había colocado el padre de Yuuto debido a la condición de Akio como doncel, ese tema seguía molestando al de ojos jade que debía estar bajo revisión regular por órdenes de su madre (quien iba mejorando poco a poco), del padre de Yuuto, extrañamente de Kageyama-san y del mismísimo Kidou.

En ocasiones estos se escapaban de la mansión Kidou e iban a jugar en el pueblo con los amigos que había dejado Akio en la zona donde vivía, Kidou sentía que habían pasado años desde que se paseó libremente por esos lugares. Permanecían durante parte del día y la tarde jugando futbol con los chicos hasta que era el momento de volver a casa, cuando regresaban siempre recibían una reprimenda de parte de Kageyama, quien siempre les decía que no podían salir solos de la mansión, pero que de igual modo no le mencionaba al padre de Yuuto para no meterlos en problemas.

Pero un día cuando Akio y Yuuto jugaban futbol con Endou y el resto de los chicos, indiferentemente de que fueran donceles o no, se consiguieron con el chico que había traicionado a Akio y que por poco hace que lo violen; nada más Akio lo vio estuvo a punto de matarlo a golpes si no es porque Endou y Kidou le detienen.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-vociferaba con furia el castaño-. ¡Tienes agallas para venir y estar frente a mí! ¡Suéltame Kidou, maldita sea!

-¡trata de calmarte Fudou!-le decía el de ojos carmesí, pero paso su atención al chico que reía a carcajada suelta-. ¿Y a ti que es lo que te causa risa?

-no creí que te volverías la puta personal de un tipo de clase alta, Fudou- seguía riendo-...esto es tan divertido, creo que la perdida de tu virginidad a manos de esos tres fue buena idea, dime Fudou, como se siente perder tu...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, por culpa de un golpe fue tirado contra el suelo, pero el puñetazo no provino de Akio, este veía sorprendido como había sido Yuuto el que había golpeado al otro chico. Yuuto siguió pateándolo repetidas veces hasta que prefirió no seguir solo para no llegar a matarlo, aunque ganas no le hacían faltas, lo levanto del cuello de la camisa mirándole amenazadoramente.

-si aprecias tu vida, no vuelvas a aparecerte frente a nosotros nunca más- afianzo el agarre-, Akio no fue violado, yo no permití eso, grábalo en tu mente, y si me llego a enterar de que te le has acercado, me asegurare de que no puedas seguir viviendo en este lugar-le soltó con gran fuerza y el chico salió corriendo del lugar.

Todos miraban a Yuuto, especialmente Akio, este se giró a verlo y le tomo de la mano para irse del lugar, por ese día era preferible escapar. Cuando llegaron a la residencia, se ocultaron de Kageyama, para que no se percatara de la herida que se había hecho Yuuto al golpear al otro chico, Akio con el botiquín de primeros auxilios empezó a curar su herida en silencio, Yuuto le miraba también sin decir nada.

-gracias-le dijo Akio-, por lo que hiciste- le miro, Yuuto no despegaba su vista de él y eso le hizo voltear la mirada, sintiendo su rosto rojo.

-No iba a permitir que te insultaran-explico-, eres mi amigo, y mereces respeto.

Akio no supo por qué se sintió desilusionado al oírlo decir que era su amigo, pero decidió dejar el asunto sonriendo arrogante como solo él lo hacía.

-¡claro!- afirmo-, a Akio Fudou se le respecta y pobre del que lo insulte, sufrirá grandes consecuencias, aunque-se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada receloso- ... yo solo pude haberle hecho papilla a ese idiota-aseguro, Yuuto rio, este lo miro molesto-. ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

-si lo hubieras hecho tú, ya estuviéramos afrontando cargos por homicidio-comenzó a reír, luego Akio se le unió en eso.

-tienes razón- le coincidió.

-¿quién enfrentaría cargos por homicidio?-pregunto una voz desde el marco de la puerta asustando a los dos chicos y alarmándose al verse descubiertos por Kageyama.

-¡waaa!-grito Akio.

-¿¡escucho todo Kageyama-san?!-exclamo Yuuto.

Tuvieron que explicar lo que había ocurrido ese día llevándose un regaño monumental por parte de Kageyama por haber hecho semejante estupidez, luego de un rato, mientras Akio no les prestaba atención, Yuuto recibió un "buen hecho" por defender al castaño, retirándose de la habitación, Yuuto solo pudo sonreír divertido mientras Akio histérico, preguntaba de que se reía.

Luego de ese incidente, no habían ocurrido otros problemas de esa magnitud, el único problema que parecía haber era la relación entre el mejor amigo de Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou, y Akio, desde que estos se conocieron su relación fue de mal en peor, estos parecían repelerse en distintas ocasiones, discutiendo más fervientemente que el mismo Yuuto con Akio, y con insultos más ácidos e hirientes, los dos donceles si pudieran matarse con los ojos, ambos ya habrían cometido asesinato doble. Aunque las razones de sus discusiones no parecían tener razón por parte de Yuuto, Genda Koujirou, parecía saber muy bien aquello, pues al ser amigo de los tres, estaba enterado del triángulo amoroso que estaba ocurriendo ahí, Sakuma había estado enamorado de Yuuto desde que tenían 10 años, Yuuto solo mostraba leve interés por el joven de ojos Jade y pelo castaño, pero el mismo Akio aún no tenía conciencia fija del porque le caía mal Sakuma.

Cuando ya tenían 16 años, una tarde en la mansión Kidou, Sakuma se declaró a Yuuto, este no respondió al principio, pues era cociente que Akio les escuchaba, siempre le seguía para molestar sus conversaciones con Sakuma, pero esta vez Akio escapo antes de que Yuuto pudiera decirle que se fuera, se refugió en su habitación, dejando salir las lágrimas bajaban sin razón de sus ojos, el no lloraba, solo una vez lo hizo y fue cuando la muerte de su padre, pero era muy doloroso lo que sentía, le asfixiaba y le quemaba el pecho, no soportaba la presión, el dolor que se acumulaba en ese lugar, y la frustración y el odio que aumentaba en contra de Sakuma Jirou, si Yuuto decía que sí, muchas cosas cambiarían entre ellos dos, se alejaría para estar con Sakuma, saldrían juntos solos los dos, se tomarían de las manos, se besarían, quizás llegarían más allá de la línea permitida, ya no eran unos niños; pero la conciencia que eso le hacía, el hecho de que Kidou y Sakuma pudieran pasar una noche juntos... no le gustaba nada, quería que estuviera con él, solo con él, que salieran juntos, que se tomaran de las manos, lo besara y demás cosas, fue ahí que cayó en cuenta, le gustaba Yuuto, desde hacía tiempo le gustaba pero apenas se había dado cuenta.

Salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de este, sabía que si Yuuto decía que si solo haría el ridículo, pero aun así Akio corrió hacia donde estaba este con Sakuma, cuando llego se escondió detrás de unas telas, pero logro escuchar algo que le alivio por completo.

-lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte-le oyó decir a Yuuto.

Después de eso fue descubierto por Yuuto, pareciendo normal pero algo nervioso comenzó a molestarlo como era habitual, Akio no le dijo lo que sentía en ese momento, y Yuuto tampoco lo hizo, pues esa fue la razón por la cual rechazo a Sakuma, pero hubo un cambio en su relación, la conciencia de la cercanía del otro podía provocar estragos en ambos, los sonrojos eran más comunes al igual que las sonrisas y las miradas fugaces, los celos se hicieron más presentes y algunas veces las discusiones sin razón que regresaban luego con las reconciliaciones cercanas, con uno que otro apretón de manos y un abrazo si la situación lo recurría pero no más allá de eso, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo.

Un par de años después se dio a conocer la noticia del noviazgo y de paso compromiso de Sakuma Jirou y Genda Koujirou, algo que sorprendió a Akio pero en lo absoluto a Yuuto, era cociente de los sentimientos del chico por su amigo y le alegraba que por fin estuvieran juntos, solo faltaba declararse él.

Pero el tiempo paso y no hizo ni dijo nada, se trataban diferente que los amigos, se hablaban diferente pero con las discusiones habituales que iban tornándose menos infantiles por parte de Yuuto pero que de vez en cuando parecían niños cuando Akio lo proponía. Ambos se amaban pero ninguno lo decía, y eso empezó a desesperar a cierto peli platino que observaba la situación con su nuevo esposo, ya los cuatro tenían 21 años cada uno, para pesar de Yuuto, Haruna estaba comprometida con un joven de una familia amiga, estando ambos muy enamorados el uno del otro, pero el líder de la familia seguía soltero y eso no solo preocupaba a los amigos de Yuuto si no a su mismo padre que aunque su hijo llevaba los negocios familiares con sabia conciencia y eficacia, quería, no ansiaba, verlo casado y con una familia, estaba desesperado por ver algún nieto correr por aquella casa. Pero lo que no sabían es que el mismo Yuuto ya no había soportado aguantar el sentimientos que sentía desde hacía años, y se le había declarado a Akio una tarde en el jardín de la mansión Kidou.

-te amo- murmuro, Akio le miro con sorpresa, el rostro de Yuuto estaba totalmente enrojecido y volteaba la mirada para que Akio no lo viera.

-¿qué?-exclamo-... ¿q-que acabas de...?

-he dicho que te amo, Akio- ahora alzo la mirada enfrentando al castaño que tenía el rostro tan o más encendido que el de Yuuto-. ¿tu sientes lo mismo que yo, no es así?

-yo... yo...

Pero el joven salió corriendo bajo la mirada sorprendida y extrañada de Yuuto que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para alcanzarlo, cuando fue a buscarlo, estaba encerrado en su habitación, desde que había cumplido los 17 se le había dado una habitación para él solo. Yuuto suspiro posando la frente en la puerta de la habitación del chico, solo le tocaría esperar al día siguiente para intentar hablar con este, pero al parecer esta no tenía intenciones de encararlo por lo cual salió muy temprano al trabajo que tenía en el pueblo. Yuuto suspiro pesadamente, no podía interrumpir en su trabajo, el castaño se enojaría mucho con él si hacia eso, solo podría esperar al atardecer y para eso aún faltaba mucho.

De repente vio cómo su amigo Sakuma se acercaba hasta él, acompañado de Genda.

-Yuuto- le llamo Sakuma mirándolo seriamente-, quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿qué ocurre, Jirou?-pregunto mirándole, sabía que querría decirle, ya lo veía venir-¿Él bebe se encuentra bien por cierto?

-si Yuuto, mi bebe está muy sano por favor no me evites el tema-le dijo mientras acariciaba su prominente vientre, ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo-. ¿Planeas morir virgen y que tu amado Fudou también lo haga?

La pregunta hizo enrojecer al de ojos carmesí, no era eso lo que tenía en mente por ningún motivo que le fuera a preguntar, o por lo menos no de ese modo.

-no pero...

-pero nada-expreso Sakuma-. Yuuto, se nota desde millas que ustedes se aman, la cuestión es que por qué ninguno de los dos ha hecho el mínimo movimiento, porque él también es hombre, podría hacer algo al respecto.

-es complicado...yo...bueno...-su rostro enrojeció-, yo le dije ayer lo que sentía pero...

-¡¿y por qué no son pareja?!-grito Sakuma-. Tu padre está desesperado porque le des un nieto, de todos nuestros amigos eres el único que ha tardado una ETERNIDAD en formar una relación, que diablos le pasa a ese idiota rapado...

-ahora tiene el pelo largo-menciono Koujirou.

-¡no ayudas Koujirou!-le calló, este solo fue hacia una esquina cubriéndole un aura deprimente-. Yuuto si no vas y buscas a ese pendejo, te juro que iré yo mismo, lo traeré amarrado, desnudo y los encerrare en tu habitación hasta que me asegure que el señor Kidou podrá vivir para ver a sus nietos.

-e-eso es algo e-exagerado Jirou- menciono Yuuto con el rostro enrojecido, al mismo tiempo que no podía evitar imaginar al castaño en esas condiciones.

-¡pues haz algo que ya esto me está exasperando todo esto!-dijo-, y Koujirou deja de deprimirte, ve y ayúdanos a buscar a Fudou...

-no-negó Yuuto-, iré yo... es mejor arreglar todo esto de una vez.

Se despidió de Sakuma y Genda (el primero intentaba alegrar al segundo), y emprendió camino hacia el pueblo, sabia donde trabajaba Akio, varias veces le había visitado para ver cómo le iba, y si no le estaban explotando, pues de ser así tomaría medidas extremas, según Akio, el hombre que era su jefe, era alguien amable (supuestamente) con sus trabajadores, pero para asegurarse, desde un principio, y a espaldas del castaño, había dejado en claro que si algo le ocurría no respondería como líder de la familia Kidou que era. Su corazón se aceleró en cuanto estuvo llegando al trabajo del castaño, un pequeño local que vendía comida; llego y se asomó por la puerta del lugar, ahí pudo verlo trabajar pero no espero encontrarlo con el traje de bailarín para donceles que en ese restauran usaban por las noches, ya iría a matar al dueño del local, nadie más que él tenía derecho a verlo con ese tipo de ropas, y se notaba a lenguas que le incomodaba ese traje, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus orejas, lo conocía muy bien por el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

-¡AKIO!-lo llamó, este se sobresaltó soltando de golpe uno de los platos que sostenía mirando a Yuuto con vergüenza mientras su rostro enrojecía de golpe a un rojo intenso.

-Fudou, maldito crio qué diablos crees que estas...-callo en seco al ver la cara rabiosa de Yuuto quien lo miraba como si deseara matarlo, pero antes de que Yuuto dijera algo, Akio entro a la cocina intentando escapar por la puerta trasera.

-¡espera ahí Fudou!-le grito siguiéndole, pero antes se detuvo frente al jefe de Akio-, puede ir despidiéndose de su negocio en esta ciudad y en todo el estado- luego de dejar en shock al dueño del local, persiguió a Akio saliendo por la salida trasera del lugar, este corrió atravesando toda la multitud del mercado mientras Yuuto le seguía gritándole que se detuviera, hasta que Akio pudo perder Yuuto entre tanta multitud-. ¡Maldición!

Akio respiraba forzadamente sujetándose de un árbol para tomar aliento, logro perder a Kidou en el mercado, iba ser imposible que pudiera encontrarlo tan fácilmente, pero dios, por qué huía de él, le había dicho que lo amaba, que más quería, la persona que durante tanto tiempo amo y aun amaba le correspondía, de qué tenía miedo...suspiro, si, miedo era lo que sentía...miedo de que no fuera real y tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias de eso, si era una mentira no podría reponerse, aunque tan bien como conocía a Kidou, el nunca sería capaz de mentirle, y mucho menos de esa manera... entonces por qué no podía decirle lo que sentía, por qué no podía decirle...

-también te amo Yuuto- murmuro mientras una traicionera lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-y si es así por qué no me lo dices en persona-expreso con seriedad una voz demasiado conocida para Akio, este intento irse nuevamente pero Yuuto le atrapo contra el árbol sujetando sus manos encima de su cabeza, Akio le miro con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza-. ¿Tienes miedo de mí, Akio?

-no es eso-volteo el rostro.

-¡entonces...!

-yo... creí que...guardaría esto dentro de mí por siempre...-susurro volteando la mirada-... pero...tengo miedo...de que no me ames como yo te amo a ti-murmuro.

-Akio...

-yo...te amo, lo hago desde hace mucho, quizás desde el día que nos conocimos pero solo pude darme cuenta varios años después-bajo la mirada-... cuando me dijiste que me amabas me sentí tan feliz pero entonces me puse a pensar... si solo lo dices por la presión que tienes de tu padre al no tener una pareja... si solo es por eso...yo...no te aceptare-pero Yuuto le abrazo para su sorpresa mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios-... Kidou...

-idiota...

-¿e-estas buscando pelea?-gruño, Yuuto rio-, y-yo estoy hablando en serio...

-lo se Akio- le miro-, pero me alegra saber que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, también pude haberme enamorado desde el día que nos conocimos, desde ese momentos sabía que eras diferente, muy especial y que quería compartir el resto de mi vida contigo...

-yuu...to...

-Akio- alzo su vista-, me gustaría...que te cases conmigo...

-Yuuto...-sonrió incrédulo y de golpe se lanzó a los brazos de Yuuto besándolo apasionadamente, el de ojos carmesí no espero más y correspondió el beso tomándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo más a él, se separaron lentamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, y con una sonrisa en sus rostros-... claro que me casare contigo, kidou-kun...

*******

Se besaban con desesperación mientras caminan a tropiezos en la habitación oscura, de golpe cayeron a la cama sin dejar de besarse, se separaron un poco para respirar y observarse detenidamente, cada uno con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de deseo, el castaño de ojos jade sonrió gatunamente y se colocó encima de Yuuto mirándole para después besarlo con intensidad, Yuuto rompió el beso sonriendo burlón.

-creí que querrías esperar a la noche de bodas-murmuro divertido.

-a la mierda la noche de bodas, más de cinco años de espera y conciencia de esto es demasiado-comento excitando más a su compañero que empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa tan ajustada que traía, tocando los pezones de este y dejándolos erectos con el mínimo toque, Akio suspiraba levemente con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras Yuuto se incorporaba dejándolo en sus piernas, retirando de si la parte de arriba de su ropa y dejando a un embelesado Akio a su merced, volvió a besarlo mientras de un jalón rápido le despojaba la parte de arriba de su traje.

-creo que estoy pensando muy seriamente en evitar que trabajes en ese lugar nuevamente-comento decidido.

-¿¡POR QUÉ?!-exclamo.

-solo mírate como estas vestido y te diré que tu jefe es maldito pervertido-gruño Yuuto celoso-. Nadie más puede verte así, solo yo tengo ese derecho...

-¿qué?... ¿ahora te crees mi dueño?- cuestiono Akio dejando sus ojos en blanco.

-no me creo tu dueño-lo hizo mirarlo-, lo soy...

-tu maldito bas...-no lo dejo continuar pues volvió a besarlo ahora introduciendo su lengua en su boca y jugando con la suya, dejándolo sin respiración y acariciando su pecho al igual que lo hacia Akio con el suyo, de su boca bajo en un camino de besos por su cuello, quedándose un instante ahí, haciéndole un gran chupetón del cual mañana se quejaría de él pero así todo el mundo sabría que era de él y nadie más, de la boca de Akio salían tímidos suspiros y gemidos que fueron subiendo de nivel en cuanto bajo de su cuello a sus pezones, lamiendo uno y pellizcando el otro.

-y- yuu...to...-suspiraba su nombre sosteniéndose como podía de los hombros de Yuuto.

Lo recostó en la cama sacándole el resto de su ropa, admirando su cuerpo a pesar de las protestas e intentos del castaños por cubrirse, con su rostro adornado por tierno sonrojo y su cabello largo esparcido por la almohada y por sus hombros en cascadas, era demasiado bello.

-deja...deja de mirarme- pidió el de ojos jade.

-no puedo hacerlo-beso una de sus manos-, eres demasiado hermoso...

Volvió a besarlo acariciando su torso, bajando sus manos del pecho a la cadera, para luego apretar una de sus nalgas provocando un respingo en Akio, siguió masajeando su trasero mientras tomaba entre una de sus manos el miembro de este, subiendo y bajando, mientras Akio se estremecía deliciosamente debajo de él, suspirando su nombre entre-cortadamente, entonces bajo a sus caderas en un viaje de besos deteniéndose en su miembro y lamiéndolo lentamente, primero la punta y luego la extensión, torturando al castaño en ese juego agridulce, Akio lo sujeto de la cabeza para que acelerara el movimiento pero este hizo caso omiso, es más se detuvo recibiendo una molesta mirada del de ojos jade.

-¿p-por qué...te detuviste?-pregunto sin mirarlo.

-si me pides que siga lo haré- expreso, Akio lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¿¡QUE?!- exclamo-...n-no seas imbécil, y-yo no... ¡ah!-sintió como este nuevamente lo había lamido en esa zona-...Y-Yuuto... no...seas así...

-dime lo que quieres que haga,- alzo la vista sonriendo burlón-, si no me lo dices claramente seguiré haciendo esto, la noche aun es joven

Akio lo miro con resentimiento, a la vez que Yuuto volvía a torturarlo, cerró los ojos con vergüenza, ya no soportaba más ese juego.

-¡H-HAZLO YA!- grito con la cara roja.

-¿Qué cosa Akio?-pregunto Yuuto sonriente.

-d-déjame...correrme... por favor Yuuto- pidió-... ¡ahh!

-no fue tan difícil-menciono recibiendo un pequeño golpe de su amante, volvió a su tarea aumentando la velocidad y deleitándose de los suspiros y gemidos de Akio, quien no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en la boca de Yuuto, este solo pudo beberse su esencia bajo su avergonzada mirada, para después besarlo con intensidad, dejando que probara su propia semilla.

-N-no es justo...-murmuro Akio.

-¿Qué?-interrogo dejando tres dedos a la vista de Akio para que los lamiera, quien en venganza de lo anterior los lamió de una forma erótica, chupándolos y mordiéndolos también-... ¿que...cosa...?

-tu aun...tienes parte de tu ropa puesta-menciono señalando sus pantalones y pasando una traviesa mano por el bulto escondido en ellos-...no es justo- hizo un puchero.

-Eso puede arreglarse.

Se separó algo para despojarse de estos, Akio lo observa atento a cada movimiento hasta que finalmente lanzo los pantalones a algún lado de la habitación, Akio le miro con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes de deseo, volvieron a besarse, mientras Yuuto comenzaba a acariciar la entrada de Akio con los dedos ensalivados, presionando levemente hasta comenzar a introducir el primero, sacándolo y metiéndolo para que este se acostumbrase a lo que venía, sintió tensar al castaño e intento tranquilizarlo besándolo, luego metió el segundo y empezó a mover ambos como tijeras en su interior, Akio ya parecía acostumbrarse a la intromisión, suspirando su nombre, en cuanto metió el tercero ya iba gimiendo más sonoramente, hasta el punto que Yuuto supo que estaba listo, saco los dedos ganándose un gruñido de insatisfacción de parte Akio.

-¿estás listo?- le pregunto Yuuto a Akio, este solo sonrío posando sus brazos detrás del cuello de este.

-si es contigo, siempre estaré listo-aseguro, para después besarlo.

-te amo Akio.

-igual yo, Yuuto...

Lo embistió entrando de una sola estocada, causando que Akio se sujetase fuertemente a él, se detuvo besando sus mejillas y lamiendo las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y rodaban por sus rojas mejillas, unos minutos después Akio le dio la señal de que podía moverse, entonces Yuuto empezó el vaivén, la habitación se llenó de gemidos y suspiros, ambos se decían que se amaban con fervor mientras se besaban.

-Y-Yuuto... m-más rápido- pedía el castaño en la línea que separa el dolor del placer, Yuuto hizo caso a sus pedidos aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, luego de unos minutos más ya Akio no soportaba, quería venirse, comenzó a tocarse con frenesí, Yuuto se dio cuenta de eso, e intercambio la mano de Akio por la suya, aumentando tanto el ritmo de su mano como la de las embestidas-...t-te amo...¡Yuuto...te amo!...

-¡y-yo...también...!

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, Yuuto dentro de Akio y este entre sus cuerpos, cayendo sobre el acolchado y con la respiración aun agitada, Akio se refugió en entre los brazos de Yuuto reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho, este le beso la frente con delicadeza y cariño, se acercó hasta su oreja para susurrarle algo creyendo que ya estaba dormido:

-te amo Akio...no sabes cuánto...

El castaño enrojeció sin abrir los ojos, aun no se había dormido, solo se había recostado sobre Yuuto, pero prefirió seguir haciéndose el dormido para seguir recibiendo los mimos de la persona que más amaba.

********

-he decidido... casarme con Akio- anuncio Yuuto a su familia, mientras el castaño solo podía bajar la mirada avergonzado.

Los gritos por parte de Haruna no se hicieron de esperar, la madre de Akio comenzó a llorar de la alegría y el padre de Yuuto ya comenzaba a planificar los detalles para la boda de estos, Akio veía toda la situación con una vergüenza extrema, y veía como su futuro esposo lo tomaba con la misma calma que siempre le había acompañado desde que lo conocía.

-c-creo que es algo exagerado toda esta reacción-menciono Akio.

-a mí no me lo parece-menciono el de ojos carmesí.

-¡a mí tampoco!-dijo otra voz.

-¡Jirou!-los ojos de Akio se afilaron a la mención de ese nombre.

-es natural que haya tanto revuelo si luego de tantos años de espera, el líder de la familia Kidou por fin se dignara a casarse-comento con un divertido deje de emoción-. Supongo que no se esperaron a la noche de bodas-los miro, ambos se sonrojaron intensamente.

-¡Jirou!

-¡deja de estar indagando en nuestra intimidad, SAKUMA!-Le reclamo el castaño.

-felicidades por tu compromiso Yuuto.

-ah, gracias Jirou.

-¡no me ignores!-grito Akio, y tomo a Yuuto en un abrazo-. ¡deja de acercártele tanto a Yuuto, ve besuquéate con Genda!

-¿¡ahora si muestras tus verdaderas caras porque estas comprometido con Yuuto eh?!-se afianzo más Sakuma a la discusión.

-¡es mi futuro esposo claro que lo voy a celar!-menciono con un aura asesina, mientras Yuuto sonreía nervioso ante la discusión de su novio y su mejor amigo.

Le pidió a Genda que se llevara a Sakuma mientras él se alejaba de tanto ajetreo con su novio, subieron a la parte más alta de la mansión, donde muchas veces se habían quedado para hablar hasta que se ocultase el sol para disfrutar del atardecer. Akio se recostó del hombro de Yuuto cerrando los ojos, siempre había querido hacer eso, pero nunca pudo hacerlo hasta ahora.

-de ahora en adelante seremos felices ¿verdad Yuuto?-le pregunto Akio.

-por supuesto-afirmo levantando su rostro-, después de todo, estamos juntos ahora.

FIN

Hola, ¿que tal les parecio? no se que tan grande es el fandom de Inazuma eleven o si ya esta requete muerto, pero de verdad me fascino esta serie y muchos de los fanfic que hacen por ahi, aunque no son demasiados. Espero puedan leer el resto de los fics que ire publicando de mis otros fandoms tambien, muchos saludos.


End file.
